disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KataraFan
Welcome to Disney Channel Wiki KataraFan! Hello KataraFan, and welcome to Disney Channel wiki. We hope you enjoy your stay. At the moment, Disney Channel wiki is under construction for more articles, so feel free to create an article. Also, be sure and read The Rules. They are very important, and will help you in creating the article. If you need to practice writing, check out our sandbox page. This will help you in adding pictures and using different texts. Don't forget to stop by the main page to check out everything new at Disney Channel wiki. If you don't have a User Page yet, please create one. An example of a good userpage can be found here. You will see that DCWIKI has a new feature with blogging. We invite you to please write a blog as often as you can. On your talkpage, do tell us a little bit about yourself. Use Pictures! Just no personal info please! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to let me know on my Talkpage. A little tip, when writing a message on the talkpage, be sure and write ~~~~ Again, welcome. If you need any help contact our DC Wiki Staff. They are: Pirakafreak24, Jajab, CoolPikachu, Kenny McCormick, Kazi22, Weblykinly Sometime, why don't you make a Wiki that's for the new Shows, Jessie and Austin and Ally. Because you seem to like Disney. If you don't want to, I can. - Evanf Hey KataraFan this wiki is really cool I wonder who created it........ Let The Pranking Begin 16:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you see years ago when all the admins were on everything was awesome and the pages were good and we were at a great point. As time went on, stuff interfered and I was the last admin here. For a few months, I still edited but I realized why edit when no one will probably even see it anyways. So, I left and check back maybe once a week and I might come back someday but that's when the wiki will be in perfect shape. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I tallied up how many stuff are... blah blah. I tallied that you, me and Zannabanna are the most admins on all Disney Channel Wikis! So, I think on the Disney channel wikis boxm we should put our usernames on it above the wikis. It would be there for people who need help to contact one of us. What do you think? -Evanf hey! okay so there is another new show called Dog With A Blog coming out next year on disney channel so can you add it to the little box thing. the url is dogwithablog.wikia.com thanks and sorry i leave you too many messages haha. your a great wikia editor(: xoxo JustSomeChic Can I be an admin on this Wiki. I can really help. I saw some admins are inactive and thought I could replace one If you allow me to. Zanna What is the Disney Channel Wiki Council is there a link, can I check it out? It was cool to add the A.N.T. Farm photo on the A.N.T. Farm page. Nice Job! - AllioPop